


trigger warning

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: after karina stowi don't even know what this is but i want to d!e so i'm posting it
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	trigger warning

trigger warning razors

trigger warning sticky sweet blood welling up

trigger warning suicide scenes

trigger warning some triggers are easy

but others are not

i don't always know what triggers me

it is not alway logical

there are sets of numbers that set off my brain

trigger warning one specific phone number

trigger warning tumblr posts

trigger warning posts on this goddamn website

trigger warning my own words

trigger warning remember how i spilled out my heart to you? were you even listening? why didn't i matter? what did i do wrong?

trigger warning i know i shouldn't but i miss you

trigger warning my dad thinks i need to just learn how to deal with it 

trigger warning

when you say something too many times in a row it stops sounding like words


End file.
